


灯塔

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一个abo片段
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 13





	灯塔

下午四点半，黄嘉新在市中心幼儿园门口等四岁的女儿糖糖放学。

小女孩扑过来给他一个大大的拥抱，甜甜地喊了声“爸爸”，然后眨着水灵灵的大眼睛期盼地东张西望：“爸爸，妈妈呢？”

黄嘉新给女儿戴上毛绒绒的兔子围巾，有点苦涩地笑笑：“妈妈有事要忙。”

其实根本没什么好忙的，李汶翰一整个下午都窝在沙发里看电视，黄嘉新进书房开视频会议前，发现他不知道什么时候睡着了，殷红的嘴巴微微张开，隐隐约约露出一对可爱的兔牙。

虽然空调暖气开得足够大，但黄嘉新依然担心李汶翰着凉，翻出家里的毛毯给他仔仔细细地盖上。

结束了工作后，黄嘉新到客厅倒水喝，李汶翰正在穿大衣，那条毛毯被整整齐齐地叠好放在沙发最角落。

黄嘉新给自己倒了杯水，犹豫了两秒还是问：“你要出门？”

李汶翰说：“接糖糖放学。”

黄嘉新放下水杯，用商量的语气提出：“我跟你一起去吧。”

但李汶翰不咸不淡地“哦”了一声，说：“那你去吧。”然后他缩回了沙发里。

黄嘉新吃瘪，结婚以后他们一直都是这种状态，女儿在的时候还好，勉强能算一个温馨的家庭，李汶翰看在糖糖的面子上也会给他一点亲昵的机会，女儿不在的时候简直比合租室友还陌生。

偏偏黄嘉新拿李汶翰没办法，他只能乖乖地寂寞地一个人去接女儿放学。

回到家，黄嘉新尚未察觉到异常，单手托着撒娇要他抱的女儿，打开电视调到少儿频道放动画片。

认真玩着他头发的女儿忽然抬头，天真地说：“爸爸，什么味道好甜呀。”

黄嘉新这才闻到空气中弥漫着的一股馥郁的甜香，是他有些陌生却又无比熟悉的味道，勾得黄嘉新一阵燥热，身体里的欲望立即不安分地开始蠢蠢欲动。

作为Alpha，黄嘉新当然知道这是什么。

——是Omega在发情。

黄嘉新迅速安置好女儿，担忧又着急地走向主卧，果然闻到更加潮湿香软的甜味。他谨慎地推开门，厚重的窗帘阻挡了外面还亮着的日光，昏暗的光线下，李汶翰蜷缩在床上，抱着手臂浑身发抖，断断续续发出绵软脆弱的呜咽声，手边散落着一管空了一半的抑制剂。

因Alpha的突然闯入，Omega的身体机能逼迫李汶翰不得不敏锐地捕捉到Alpha的气息，信息素瞬间肆无忌惮地暴涨，流窜在房间的每个角落，填满最后一寸幸存的清新冷淡的净土。

黄嘉新反手把门关上，贴着门板舔了舔唇，控制住自己的心跳和呼吸：“我……”

李汶翰费力地抬起眼皮朝黄嘉新这边看了一眼，眯起的眸子里水光泛滥，眼尾染上一层薄薄的情欲的红，整个人像一尊精雕玉琢的瓷器，漂亮又易碎，看得黄嘉新下腹一紧。

理智和本能在博弈，前者暂时占了上风，黄嘉新努力压抑自己有些暴乱的信息素，深呼吸朝床走过去。

他还没来得及开口询问状况，李汶翰感知到他的靠近，便伸出指尖颤巍巍地触碰他，抓住一片衣角无力地扯，黄嘉新贴近了听他讲话。

“你帮我……”李汶翰说，吐息混乱而滚烫，沿着黄嘉新的耳朵滚进去，每一下都是致命的勾引。

于是黄嘉新下意识地以为李汶翰是要他来帮他标记，故作镇定的从容全都土崩瓦解，黄嘉新得了应允，毫不怠慢地舔上李汶翰敏感的腺体，释放出自己的信息素安抚李汶翰。

李汶翰立即颤栗起来，黄嘉新把手从李汶翰宽松的毛衣下摆伸进去，李汶翰此时当然渴望肌肤相亲，情不自禁地紧紧贴着黄嘉新，迫不及待地双腿大开，摆出求欢的姿态。

他额头一层冰凉的汗，下面流的却是温热的水，脑袋里混沌一片，昏昏沉沉身体发软，只想殷切地把自己向黄嘉新送上去。

黄嘉新就着那些汩汩而出的体液给李汶翰扩张，李汶翰神志不清，发出没有意义的单音节，后穴轻松吃下黄嘉新的三根手指。黄嘉新温柔地来吻李汶翰的唇角，李汶翰迷迷糊糊地迎合他，与他唇舌相缠。

黄嘉新想到上一次和李汶翰做爱，是残暴和痛苦、怒火和泪水、发泄和隐忍，再上一次，是腥甜、迷乱、身不由己。

性爱好像变成了一场折磨，或者说，只是Alpha在单方面地施虐。黄嘉新短暂地感到浓烈的哀伤和愧疚，他把炽热的性器在李汶翰湿软的穴口蹭了蹭，然后缓缓地插了进去。

在他完全进入李汶翰身体的后一秒，李汶翰终于艰难地吐出未说完的后半句话：“……打抑制剂。”

你帮我打抑制剂。

他其实并不想靠Alpha度过发情期。就算冰冷的抑制剂在血管里滚动的感觉很难受，就算有温度的身体能带给他陌生但清晰的快感，他也不想重蹈覆辙。

多少个夜晚，他闭上眼陷入柔软的黑暗梦境里，Alpha的刻薄、残忍和对他的侮辱都历历在目。

可他没有力气反抗，他只能被迫选择臣服。

一个发情中的Omega很难有自己的意志，尤其是面对一个曾经标记过他的Alpha。

何况为时已晚，Alpha眼红得像一头蛰伏多时的野兽，被彻底唤醒心底所有肮脏的、野蛮的、原始的欲望，李汶翰仰躺在黄嘉新身下，如同献祭。

黄嘉新扣着李汶翰的腰，抽送着自己硕大的性器，九浅一深地顶弄，李汶翰直颤抖，连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎。

李汶翰虚弱地攀着黄嘉新的手臂，喘息的时候泛着漂亮的浅粉色的乳尖挺立起来，黄嘉新低头含进嘴里，果然引来李汶翰又一声娇软的叫。

Omega变成一湾艳绝的春水，长久没有使用的部位湿暖紧致，黄嘉新进出的动作越来越快，李汶翰香汗淋漓，被顶到敏感点时叫声都变了调。

黄嘉新腾出一只手来抚慰李汶翰的性器，阴茎再次插进去凶狠地撞击，李汶翰被操到失声，能看到黄嘉新的性器在他小腹上顶起一个浅浅的形状。

他们几乎同时到达高潮，黄嘉新不由分说地顶开李汶翰的生殖腔，锁住宫口，把热烫的精液悉数灌进李汶翰狭窄的腔道。李汶翰手脚痉挛，罕见地露出依赖的样子，留恋地抱着黄嘉新的脖子讨要片刻温情。

在漫长的成结时间里，黄嘉新爱抚地亲吻着李汶翰的脖颈和嘴唇，他们全身黏腻地贴在一起，汗液和体液混杂，信息素也纠缠不清地融合到一块。

好不容易捱过发情期，李汶翰酸软无力地睡过去，黄嘉新给他洗了澡，把人塞进暖和的被窝里，然后退出了房间。

糖糖早就看完了动画片，正坐在沙发上无聊地捧着平板电脑玩公主换装游戏，一见到黄嘉新出来就骄纵地喊：“爸爸，糖糖饿了！”

黄嘉新无奈下厨，做饭是他的死穴，做出来的饭菜简直黑暗料理。糖糖吃了一口立刻吐出来，狠狠鄙视了一番黄嘉新的手艺后，又吵着闹着要吃李汶翰做的饭。

黄嘉新咽下一口烫白菜：“他还在睡呢，别吵他。”

糖糖一听就不乐意了，捂住心口悲伤地说：“爸爸找妈妈玩，妈妈跟爸爸玩，都不跟我玩！你们两个大坏蛋！”

最后点了份外卖将就，黄嘉新还特意买了碗粥给李汶翰送过去。李汶翰已经睡醒了，裹着被子，把自己包得严严实实，看起来像在发呆。

李汶翰接过粥道了谢，没喝两口忽然想起什么似的，把粥随手放在床头柜上急匆匆就要下床。

黄嘉新扶了他一把：“你去哪？”

李汶翰收回手，垂眸道：“药店。”

黄嘉新不难想到他要去买什么。如果要让自己的Omega靠抑制剂度过发情期，对任何一个Alpha来说都是非常丢脸的事，而且黄嘉新还有一些私人情绪在里面，虽然眼下他还没有弄明白，但并不妨碍他下定决心把占有欲说出口。

“别买抑制剂了。”黄嘉新别过眼，很不自然地说，“以后发情期都别打抑制剂了，我可以……”

“我去买避孕药。”李汶翰打断他，平淡地说，“你射在里面了。”

黄嘉新顿时很尴尬，李汶翰坦坦荡荡，倒显得他自作多情起来。李汶翰打开衣柜找衣服穿，赤裸的后背线条优美，还有一小块方才在性事中黄嘉新留下的很淡的痕迹。

过了好一会，黄嘉新听到李汶翰小声说：“谢谢你。”

谢什么呢？这样认真的语气反而令黄嘉新不自在得很。黄嘉新怔怔地想了一会，想到李汶翰可能是在谢他帮他度过发情期。

可是他以前做了很多对不起李汶翰的事。

言语羞辱、身体胁迫、强暴，还有其他很多很多，李汶翰全都收了，没有丝毫怨言。黄嘉新知道其中很大一部分原因是女儿，但这并不能成为他为自己开脱的借口。

黄嘉新这次斩钉截铁：“我跟你一起去。”黄嘉新生怕李汶翰拒绝，又加上一句，“我陪你去，我有车，比较方便。”

李汶翰奇怪地看着他：“药店离家只有五百米啊。”

黄嘉新胡乱地找理由：“大晚上的，你一个Omega不安全。”

出门前糖糖小朋友摇头晃脑：“爸爸找妈妈玩，妈妈跟爸爸玩，都不跟我玩……唉，算了，那可不可以给你们可爱的小女儿带一根棒棒糖呢？”

到了药店，Beta店员板着脸给他们拿避孕药，瞟一眼黄嘉新，夹枪带棍地嘲讽：“避孕药吃多了很伤身体，建议Alpha还是多体贴一下Omega，不要这么不负责任。”

黄嘉新心虚地扫码付了钱，李汶翰倒是没什么表情。出了药店黄嘉新想说下次我戴套，想了想又不知道还有没有下次，只能郁闷地跟在李汶翰身旁。

路过便利店，黄嘉新拐进去给糖糖买棒棒糖，结账的时候李汶翰突然加了两盒避孕套进来。

黄嘉新诧异地偏头看李汶翰。

李汶翰眼底的笑意很浅：“不是说以后不让我打抑制剂了吗？”


End file.
